


Cold to the touch but he's warm as a devil

by Micaela_larry



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaela_larry/pseuds/Micaela_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día antes de entrar a la universidad Harry se encuentra en un bar, tratando de olvidar los nervios que invade su ser. Piensa que es buena idea despedirse de su secundaria y empezar una vida seria.</p><p>Ve a un chico hermoso de ojos azules que tiene la piel dorada y su cabello parece de algodón. De alguna forma terminan teniendo sexo.</p><p> </p><p>Aquel chico es su profesor de filosofía en la universidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to the touch but he's warm as a devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewisfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisfairy/gifts).



El día anterior había estado muy ansioso —o nervioso— pensando en que su vida estaba a un pie de cambiar completamente, de que ya no podía depender de sus padres nunca más, y que en cambio, ahora tenía que volverse responsable si es que quería tener un buen futuro.

Aunque a decir verdad, ese miedo lo estuvo atormentado todo lo que duró su último año en la secundaria.

 

Nick lo habría notado porque desde el momento en el que puso un pie en su casa se había puesto en la cabeza llevarlo a un bar en Soho con la idea de emborracharlo y quitarle toda la tensión. No le quedó otra opción más que aceptar, aún sabiendo que el dolor de cabeza no iba a cesar ni con una aspirina. Pero fuera como sea, la había pasado genial. Había tenido sexo con un castaño que se encontraba en aquel bar, y el cual era demasiado bonito para ser real.

No recordaba como comenzaron a hablar, pero lo que sí se acuerda es que se llamaba Louis y tenía 23 años, además de que había sido bastante difícil haber logrado convencerlo de ir a su departamento a follar. Sabía que no iba tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien como él nuevamente, y es por eso que arremetió contra él como todo un león a su presa.

Era como si Louis tuviera un tipo de carga magnética que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo. Quizás lo que le había atraído de él tenía que ver con su piel dorada que parecía ser muy suave a su tacto, o fueron sus ojos azules los que lo habían hipnotizado con sólo mirarlo. No tenía idea.

Louis no le había dicho más que su nombre y su edad, y Harry tampoco había insistido en seguir preguntado por miedo a que terminara huyendo de él.  
Por suerte no lo hizo, y a pesar de que se veía como un hombre difícil y fuera de su liga por ser alguien tan maduro hasta ebrio, Harry notó que Louis tampoco logró resistirse a él.

De todos modos, valió la pena el tiempo que perdió intentando llevárselo a la cama porque había sido increíble. Estuvo tan bien que, de hecho, borracho y todo todavía recuerda detalladamente cuanto lo había disfrutado. Y hasta todavía tiene presente los gemidos de Louis porque, dios, eso había sido malditamente caliente.

 

— Mierda —protestó.

 

Tan solo recordarlo hizo que comenzara a tener un empalme sin haber podido controlarse. Se estaba pareciendo al Harry en plena época de pre adolescencia cuando se comportaba precozmente al ver una porno.

No sabía por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera por alguien que ya no iba a ver nunca más en su vida. Al parecer su cerebro no estaba siendo razonable como se supone que debería serlo, y por el contrario, provocaba que su cuerpo sintiera las hormonas en pleno apogeo.

 

Había tenido varias relaciones a pesar de su corta edad. Hubo más mujeres que hombres ya que las mujeres solían ceder más a sus coqueterías, pero al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido una erección al pensar simplemente en alguien.

Es probable que la locura ya estuviera haciendo efecto en él.

 

Al final decidió levantarse de una vez para luego ir a darse una ducha fría y dejar que el dolor de cabeza mermara en él. Además, si seguía pensando iba a llegar al límite de necesitar ayuda de su mano y no estaba dispuesto a perder alguna clase. Bueno, al menos no por ahora.

Con el simple hecho de haber amanecido con una erección del tamaño del muro de Berlín lo había puesto de un humor de perros. Por lo que esperaba que las cosas cambiaran con el transcurso del tiempo porque definitivamente hoy se había despertado del lado equivocado de la cama.

 

×

 

No sabía si él era tonto, ¿o es que estaba en un micro mundo y no se había dado cuenta? El lugar era enorme, y sentía que si hacía un paso había posibilidades de que iba a perderse.

El gran mapa que estaba a un costado suyo era tan complicado de entender que prefería estar paseándose por toda la universidad, a que quedarse parado como un idiota esperando que una luz divina le iluminara las ideas y pudiera comprenderlo. De igual forma nadie si quiera le importaba su existencia al parecer, lo cual si fuera en otro momento estaría preocupándose.

 

No tenía tiempo de hacer un largo recorrido a cada recoveco del edificio, así que optó por preguntarles a dos chicas que estaban muy cómodas escuchando algo como reggae, a la vez que se mantenían sentadas en el césped. Ambas se veían muy tranquilas y relajadas, y hasta parecían tener ganas de echarse a dormir.

Una de las chicas tenía un aro en la nariz que le hizo recordar a un toro, y la otra era una morena con grandes pechos. Ninguna de las dos estaba mal, pero no se sentía en condiciones para pensar en perversiones.

Cuando se acercó a ellas y se los preguntó, la del aro le señaló con su dedo hacia su izquierda donde había un pasillo, de mientras que la morena reía sin razón aparente. Se percató de que ninguna estaba del todo consciente cuando el olor a marihuana se impregnó en sus fosas nasales haciéndolo retroceder.

Sin despedirse o siquiera dar las gracias, se dio la vuelta bastante cabreado con la desesperanza de llegar puntual a su primera clase. Deseaba que aquella muchacha que le recordaba a un toro no le haya mentido porque estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios por culpa de su impaciencia. Su suerte era tan bestial que de las mil personas que lo rodeaban, había elegido a las menos adecuadas como guía de exploración. No es que le molestara que fumaran hierba campantemente como si fuera tan legal al igual que el cigarro, porque tampoco es como si él no lo hiciera, simplemente hoy era uno de esos días en los que no se soportaba ni a sí mismo.

A veces era demasiado propenso a volverse insoportable.

 

Para su suerte encontró la clase de filosofía siguiendo el camino que le habían mencionado, después de todo la muchacha imprudente no estaba equivocada como creía.

Ahora que el enojo se había esfumado, estaba empezando a sentir ligeramente unos nervios que le hicieron flaquear. Pero intentaba apaciguarse a sí mismo pensando en que era normal inquietarse tras cambios tan rotundos, tampoco iba a ser el único alumno nuevo en la universidad.

Había elegido estudiar sociología porque en realidad era una carrera más o menos corta que no le llevaría tanto tiempo terminarla, y además era lo que más se asemejaba a la psicología, que siempre fue lo que realmente había querido estudiar. Si le iba bien en aquella carrera, después de que terminara iba a seguir estudiando negocios. Era un extremista de primera, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Solían decirle que era alguien muy codicioso cuando se proponía cumplir algo, y a pesar de ser adorable la mayoría de las veces, nunca faltaba que soltara libremente su mal carácter cuando algo le salía mal.  
De todos modos aún así lo querían.

 

Después de inhalar y exhalar una incontable de veces, y hacerse la idea de que cuando llegara iba a encontrarse con varios pares de ojos mirándolo, se decidió por tirar la manija hacia abajo y entrar.

Y fue como el creyó, realmente lo estaban mirando.  
No era la misma exposición que tenía como cuando subía fotos a su Instagram sin camiseta y recibía cientos de likes, porque le encantaba alardear que era tremendamente atractivo. Pero esto era totalmente distinto, hasta le parecía casi humillante.

Se dio cuenta que la clase ya había comenzado, por lo que buscó un banco sin ocupar y luego caminó con la mirada hacia el suelo demasiado avergonzado. Por suerte todos habían vuelto su mirada al frente, excepto el supuesto profesor del que podía sentir mirándole fijamente la nuca para probablemente darle un sermón cuando acabara de acomodarse.

Al entrar ni siquiera se había disculpado, y como siempre decía, no es que fuera un maleducado, sólo un poco despistado.

 

— Usted es… ¿Styles? —preguntó el profesor tras mirar la ficha de alumnos. Y oh.

Oh.

Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Y ese rostro también.

Era el Louis de ayer siendo su profesor de filosofía, y este parecía no reconocerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de karma estoy pagando? Se preguntaba.

 

Estaba hermoso, incluso se atrevería a decir que más que el día anterior. Tenía unos pantalones negros que parecían ajustarse tan bien a sus piernas que le daban ganas de tenerlas otra vez apretando su cintura; junto a un sweater color crudo, en el cual debajo se podía ver una camisa blanca.

 

No se lo podía creer, porque, vamos ¿realmente el destino existía? Aunque tratara de converse de las mil formas, esto era algo que no podía llamarlo casualidad. Definitivamente no.

 

Lo seguro es que tenía la cara de idiota dibujada en su rostro, con baba colgándole al igual que la primera vez que lo vio. No podía evitar sentirse así después de todo lo que lo había pensado, justo él, que no quería repetir con nadie al menos que ese alguien fuera realmente interesante.

Se había enamorado perdidamente sólo una vez, y aquel imbécil había sido el típico heterosexual con ganas de probar cosas nuevas. Por lo cual, desde ahí se había jurado no engancharse nunca más con nadie. Sea hombre o mujer.

 

Louis lo miraba con expresión algo confusa, seguramente esperando alguna respuesta. Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que tenía en frente que no podía articular ni una palabra.

 

— ¿Acaso puede responderme, señor? —insistió Louis.

A pesar de tener un tono de voz suave, su pregunta había sonado un poco ruin. Pero como sea, escuchar la voz de Louis de nuevo era como estar en el mismo paraíso rodeado por el coro de los Niños Cantores de Viena cantando de fondo.

 

Trató de dejar volar sus pensamientos al no querer verse como un maldito estúpido delante de todos; ya estaba recibiendo miradas por no dar una respuesta. Por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que hablar de una vez.  
¿Desde cuando era él el que se ponía nervioso?

— Si, soy Styles —respondió, un poco más calmo, agradeciendo internamente que la voz no le haya fallado.  
Louis seguía sin querer soltar aquella actitud de braveza. Harry hacía caso omiso a ese porte que Louis quería demostrar, lógicamente aquello era sólo toda una simple fachada que todos los profesores universitarios debían tener.

Pero aún así a través de sus ojos no dejaba de verse precioso.

 

— Antes de que usted interrumpiera —soltó, un poco menos serio— Estaba explicando como va a ser esta materia conmigo —dejó de dirigirse únicamente a Harry, para ahora hablar en general. — No voy a asesinarlos en los exámenes porque filosofía hay que simplemente entenderla y eso es a lo que siempre intento llegar.

 

Con aquello se había asegurado que no era el típico profesor temible. Harry lo supo desde un principio porque la noche anterior cuando se le había acercado para hablar con él, sin conocerlo, se había comportado como la persona más agradable que había conocido alguna vez. Estaba un poco tomado, pero eso no le impidió sacar a relucir quien verdaderamente parecía ser, alguien dulce y demasiado tranquilo.

De mientras que hablaba, no paraba de tocar su cabello de algodón con los dedos que rebasaba su encanto. Lo que hacía Louis con su pelo para Harry era una simple acción que le trasmitía ganas de querer tirar de él como recordaba haber hecho cuando se acostaron.  
La había pasado tan bien, y ser él solamente quien al parecer recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo frutaba demasiado.

 

Quería prestar más atención, pero se le complicaba teniéndolo enfrente. Ver mover sus labios al hablar le provocaba deseos de succionar y morder esa boca hasta el hartazgo. Quería presionar sus caderas y sentir como sus piernas se estremecen a su alrededor por estar provocándole placer.

Se imaginaba tantas cosas que le era imposible poder pensar con racionalidad. Más lo miraba y menos podía controlarse, era mucho más fuerte que él.

A estas alturas ya nada le importaba, era posible que ya tuviera una erección debajo de sus pantalones, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para intentar ocultarlo. Nunca fue pudoroso ¿Por qué lo seria ahora?

Estaba preparándose para que cuando terminara la hora y la clase se vaciara, lograra arrinconarlo hacia al escritorio y besarlo. Decirle “¡Hey! Ayer nos acostamos y la pasamos genial los dos. Seguro no me recuerdas porque estabas muy borracho para siquiera saber donde estabas parado. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, por cierto. Y me encantaría repetirlo. Supongo que no importa que seas mi profesor ¿no?”

Si, definitivamente eso iba a decir. Lo del beso no estaba muy seguro, pero si tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo no la iba a desaprovechar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, puede que Harry haya sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago demasiado fuerte, pero nunca lo aceptaría, al menos no en voz alta.

 

— Nos vemos la próxima semana chicos —dijo Louis un poco alto a causa de los murmullos en la clase. — Y recuerden el trabajo de investigación que les mandé. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Bueno, no había oído nada sobre el supuesto trabajo de investigación y sabía que luego se iba a arrepentir. Pero ahora lo único que realmente le importaba era poder hablar con Louis de una vez por todas.

Esperó unos minutos a que el aula se vaciara completamente. Louis lo estaba mirando desde su lugar, tal vez esperando a que Harry se retirara para poder hacerlo él también. Muy de lo contrario, se acercó a Louis con pasos decididos porque si no lo hacía ahora, posiblemente no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

Louis le sonrió amable.

 

— Permítame decirle que es muy extraño usted —habló Louis, rompiendo el hielo. Había simpatía en su voz — Llega tarde y ahora es el último en irse.

— Quizás quiera compensarlo.

Louis soltó una risita, y Harry estaba conteniéndose por no empotrarlo contra la pared.

— Conmigo eso no hace falta, Styles. No le diga a nadie, pero no soy tan terrible —mientras Louis hablaba, acomodaba sus papeles en su bolso muy prolijamente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Por supuesto que no, eso ya lo sé —respondió bobalicón.

Louis detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro expectante. Su rostro demostraba confusión, preguntándose en qué momento se había perdido si la conversación recién empezaba.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó sin poder entenderlo.

— ¿No me recuerdas para nada?

Estaba logrando más inquietud en Louis y lo sabía. Le gustaba ver como arrugaba su nariz y fruncía los labios al estar confundido.

— No sé de que estás hablando.

Harry se acercó al escritorio para estar más cerca de Louis.

Tenía en cuenta que la bomba que iba a soltar no iba a ser bien recibida por el profesor, pero al menos quería sentirse bien con él mismo al decirlo.

— No quiero que lo que estoy apunto de decir me perjudique en algo —percibía como Louis estaba expectante a lo que estaba diciendo, y su mirada la mantenía fija en Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello— Es que… no lo debes recordar. Pero anoche básicamente nos acostamos.

La cara de Louis fue de fotografía.

 

Por desgracia no podía estar dentro de la pequeña cabeza de Louis y saber lo que pensaba, pero pudo percibir como no se veía para nada sorprendido por lo que Harry había dicho, sino como si algo le acabara de cerrar. Su única expresión fue abrir la boca para luego tapársela con sus manos.

 

— ¿Eras tú? —preguntó. Harry asintió. — ¡Pero eres un maldito niño!

Su hablar denotaba preocupación, y Harry se sintió extremadamente culpable. Lo último que quería era que se pusiera a llorar en frente suyo.

— No es para tanto, soy legal. Y tú a penas y tienes 23 —argumentó.

Estaba intentando estar calmo para no alterar más a Louis, pero no había forma. Cuando Harry quiso acercarse a él, este se puso de pie de inmediato, usando su brazo como barrera.

 

— Nadie lo tiene que saber ¿entiendes? —Louis estaba tratando de oírse seguro, pero podía notar que no lo estaba logrando.

— Van a despedirme —añadió, pareciéndose a un niño que está arrepentido después de un regaño.

Harry negó con la cabeza incontable de veces.

— Confía en mí, yo no diré nada —aclaró. Sin poder evitarlo, observaba como Louis era aún más lindo de cerca. — Nunca me pasó esto pero me gustas, como, demasiado. Sé que nos conocimos apenas ayer, pero lo siento, no puedo esconderlo ¿de acuerdo? —para suerte de Harry, Louis lo estaba escuchando bastante sorprendido como para poder hablar. — Hay algo que me lleva a ti y no sé que es ¿Quizás todo esto es obra del destino?

Louis después de las palabras de su alumno llegó a serenarse y a recordar todo. Lo hizo sentir avergonzado, quizás querido también, pero no iba a decírselo.

 

— Estás diciendo tonterías. Soy tu profesor ahora, Harry.

Oh. Había recordado su nombre. Y probablemente su sonrojo era porque también estaba recordando lo de anoche.

 

— Nadie tiene que saberlo. Además, no estoy pidiendo casamiento, sino, ya sabes ¿Conocernos más? Y luego quien sabe —

Harry sonrió inocente.

Louis al escucharlo no sabía si reír o llorar.

 

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Como si fuera todo tan fácil —dijo Louis, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban para Harry.

Harry sonrió victorioso. Louis no tuvo una buena reacción desde un principio, pero de todas maneras se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había creído.

 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto? —Louis se sonrojó —si es que acaso se podía sonrojar más—, dándole sin querer la razón a Harry.

Harry ya sabía que lo tenía a sus pies, lo podía hasta jurar. Por lo que hiciera lo que hiciera, Louis no se iba a negar a nada.

 

— ¡Claro que n-! —la oración que estaba a punto de soltar fue interrumpida por los labios de Harry.

 

Al principio se alertó, si alguien llegaba a entrar por esas casualidades estaba en problemas. Pero se relajó cuando recordó que para los de afuera, en este momento él no debería estar ya en la universidad. Y por más que quisiera resistirse, los recuerdos se lo impedían.  
Mientras tanto, Harry sentía estar volando. Los labios de Louis le provocaban eso. Louis en realidad le provocaba eso.  
Louis lo sostenía de la cintura, mientras que él se mantenía agarrando suavemente su rostro.

Al comenzar el beso fue tranquilo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos eran saliva, lengua y dientes encontrándose duramente. Podía sentir el aliento de Louis chocando hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, causando que quisiera probar más.

Después de un tiempo, Louis rompió el beso para hablar.

— No tengo 23. Tengo 25… te mentí.

Y tal vez a Harry no le importó demasiado su declaración.


End file.
